Here's My Number
by Tugiacat
Summary: Lola and Milo take their doctor's note on a same day, and friendship starts. Part of the "Spotlight AU."


**A/N: Hey guys! When you decide to read this MML one-shot, welcome to an AU called "Spotlight." It is an AU for MML wiki exclusively, but now it's also on . Basically, this AU of mine will contain many background or one-off characters or original characters, doing small things that did occur in the series itself. Here are the two main focus:**

**Lola Sunderguard - You have known her in "The Note". To be honest, me and a pen pal of mine has been kind of obsessed to her, and that's why I made this AU. Like Milo, she's delightful and prefers to look at life in a positive way.**

**Zane Cartner (OC based on canon) - That's the name of Zack's counterpart in "The Note" as well. A close friend to Lola obviously, and after reading this, you will know pretty much from their relationship.**

**Of course, the AU will feature some characters like Milo, Amanda, Zack, Melissa, Cavendish, Dakota... maybe some Victor and Mel's counterpart as well.**

**For now, let's enjoy the first adventure in the AU! Roll the tape!**

* * *

School has been started for quite a few days. During each August of the year, Zane is tasked by his mother to look after Lola and remind her to resign a new doctor's note. You might ask yourself, "Why does Zane's mother concern for her so much?" Well, don't worry, you will know your answer after reading this one-shot right here, right now.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Zane," she stated after they had reached in front of the hospital downtown, "Let me walk from here, okay?"

Zane gestured his hands as a sign for Lola being free to do whatever she wanted.

After all, this isn't the Lola his mom always tells him to take care of her fragile body anymore. She's now a new girl with new dreams and hopes, and to make it become true, she has to learn to do things on her own.

* * *

In her doctor's room.

"Excellent! Your condition is pretty improving," said the doctor, "You are able to play some sports for a long duration. Keep going and you will do well in next time."

"Thank you, sir!" thanked Lola.

"I'm going to resign your new doctor's note, so come over here to give me your signature," he said, "Can't wait to see your mom's expression after seeing this."

"Sure thing," she replied excitedly.

For a long time, she hasn't had a good health condition like every other kids. Not because she's lazy, of course. 'It has effectively grown on her', as her doctor said. Now for each year, she has to take a doctor's note and follows the instruction in order to have her normal condition back.

"Also, how has it been for your whole 'force' thing," he quoted.

Lola stated. Her words were even surprassed than a 6-year-old's imagination. "It's something more than just a force. When you lost your candy, you would have another one back inside your shirt's pocket. That's that!"

"Oh, amazing! Tell me more." Just as he offered to hear more, his phone rang. He picked it up, and it seemed their conversation has come to an end.

"I have to go for Tuesday's golf now," he said, "It's important and you know me well, I can't miss it."

"Right… Your golfing hobby huh? Well, I have to go and tell my mother as well." Lola had already reached outside before closing the door of the room. "See you sometimes!"

She slammed the door and leaned on it, sighed. She recently couldn't get a proper conversation, which means she had to bear other parts of the day longer.

More importantly, she had got her notes. She began to run downstairs, but apparently someone called her from behind.

"You came here to get your doctor's note as well, didn't you?" A boy wearing a sweater vest and sharing the same pattern as hers called her out. His undershirt also matches the color of her skirt too.

They had too much in common in their first meeting (no puns here).

"Hey, do I know you?" She turned back, took her steps back and faced him by leaning on the wall of her doctor's room, since he was doing the same thing in her opposite direction.

You get it, right? Facing each other, leaning on the wall of their respective doctor's room. Between them is a staircase. Get it? Get it?

"Only if we're in other timeline. In this timeline, I don't think I know you, and neither do you," stated Milo, who had just broken the fourth wall.

Just in time, both of the doctors came out coincidentally in the same time. But they seemed rather unhappy, or exactly, they were having an argument.

"Come on! Just because I'm in love with this golf stick doesn't mean my love for you changing. Trust me, please!" begged Lola's doctor.

"No! We have to finish this, by a Tuesday golf match!" Milo's doctor shouted before he stepped his furious steps downstairs, and Lola's doctor followed.

The lookalikes were then staring at each other confusingly. "_What's that all about?"_

* * *

In the meantime of waiting his friend, Zane was having a treat for himself with a hamburger high in mustard. For him, spending time with Lola is a treasure, but it's also good to have time for himself as well. He's now having time to recollect all the events happened in his life. Being alone, he is able to realize how sweet and calm Lola is, a thing which even Zane himself hasn't confessed to Lola just yet.

Just in this time, two people – one of them is Lola – were doing the same thing and it was taking doctor's notes. So… there was another person in his same condition by logic, waiting for Milo.

She took a seat in the same table of Zane, which made him raise an eyebrow. It is stated, again, that he isn't much of an opened guy being always in for a conversation.

"Uh… Aren't there plenty of empty tables would be useful for you if you wanted to have your own space?" He got tired to ask question like this, "No offense though."

"It's kind of silly to sit alone." The girl stated, "And you're just the same."

"Fine," he shurgged and accepted the fact anyway.

Ignoring her, he turned his head back to the hospital, patiently waiting for Lola. And while waiting, something caught in his eyes. He peeked from behind and saw the girl filling her schedules with crayons – or 'color schedule.'

"Is that a color schedule, I'd say?" asked Zane.

"Yes, it is." She replied, "I try to plan many things I can do for a day. I'm always told by a person to persevere and seize the day!"

"So you were inspired?" he asked again.

"A part of. It feels like I'm already destined to schedule myself," she shrugged.

Zan at least was able to pull out a smile and introduce himself, "Anyway, let us start over. I'm Zane. Zane Cartner. I'm having a color schedule just like the one, so we can discuss sometimes."

"That's great!" She complimented, then introducing herself as well, "My name is Amanda Lopez. Didn't want to bother you, but I'm waiting for someone to get his doctor's note this month. I'm coloring some squares to make that fit in my schedule."

That made Zane even more interested, "Really? I'm waiting for someone too. She's taking her doctor's note in the hospital."

"They should be here by now," wondered a worried Amanda.

"What a coincidence eh?" then the boy requested, "We should go inside to see them. It's less worried than waiting out here."

The perfectionist nodded. "Mhm. That's not a bad idea. Let's go."

The two then walked directly to the hospital. Well, Zane did it first and then Amanda.

"Hey, slow down. You don't want to get crushed."

"Oh… sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile, Milo and Lola were walking down on the staircase while exchanging their papers.

"Exercise more and never give up…" Milo murmured to himself before turning to Lola, "Oh… you have Down syndrome. And it says it doesn't affect much to you except for physical strength, Lola?"

"Yep. It's not a big deal." She replied before reading Milo's paper, "Finger scar, hand scar, small bruise in the eye,… Wow, that's a lot to handle, Milo."

He nodded before explaining, "That's something that I'd like to call-"

Just as he was about to explain it, the stair rail which Milo was holding came loose. He almost fell down on the extreme hight, only to be saved by Lola's hands.

"I've got you, Milo!"

There came an awkward moment and the relief from Lola.

Milo finished his sentence.

"-Murphy's Law."

Cut to a moment later, they rested on a bench nearby.

"I'm sorry… You must have been drained lots of energy," apologized Milo.

"No problem," She cheered the Murphy boy up with a laugh, "Don't be like that. But if I were younger,both of us would be so dead out there."

"That's not helping…" Milo sighed to the joke.

Though he had to admit, that was fun and dangerous, but exciting. And it proved how brave and caring Lola was even though they had only met for a short time.

"But anyway, I gratefully thank you, Lola!"

"You're welcome again. Maybe we can talk sometimes. I will give you my number," offered Lola.

"Okay…" Milo already had an idea, "Write your number in my paper and I write mine in yours."

"Good idea!"

With two paper, two pencils and ten seconds of writing, the two had finished.

"Yes!"

"Here! Take it!"

"Same to you!"

After they had finished receiving, they walked to the door but only to find…

"It's locked!" Both exclaimed in unison.

Milo tried to pull it hard since Lola obviously couldn't. And if he couldn't even open it, how could she?

"There must be a locker outside. I can't open the door from the inside," stated Milo.

"The doctors have never been locked us inside and then locked the door from the outside by using the locker… inside this hospital…" said Lola.

"Maybe they have been so angry that they have locked us from outside the hospital and didn't realize we were still being inside," the boy stated again, "So we're inside the building right now and I don't see anyway to get ouside

He didn't know that Lola already went to the back door. Fortunately, it opened.

"Guess what I found!" Lola yelled from a far distance.

Milo tilted his head in confusion and smiled happily. They finally found a way to get outside from inside.

"Can't have a better idea!"

* * *

From the inside, we looked among outside the hospital… seriously, that's enough... Zane and Amanda reached in front of the main door, and they seemed to suffer the same situation.

"Is it locked?" Amanda wondered, which Zane simply nodded. He tried to push it either outwardly or inwardly, and it seemed efforless.

"The doctors have never done this," Zane wondered quizzically, "Lock us from outside and let the victims inside."

"I think I have heard that joke too many times," said Amanda, "Let us call him out. Milo!"

The fashion boy followed, "Lola!"

"Wait, her name is Lola?"

"And his name is Milo?" Zane shot back.

"Whatever… Milo!"

"Lola!"

A few loud shouts, but no one answered. Amanda then got an idea, "How about we checking the back door?"

Quick cut to the back door. After they had entered and looked around, they could come to conclusion that…

"They aren't here," said Zane, "But I think they're smart enough to go outside by using this backdoor."

Amanda gave him some kind of a dead glare, "Well, who do you think they are, mister Smartypants?"

The boy replied sheepishly with an awkward smile, "Okay, okay. I shouldn't underestimate anyone's knowledge…" His tone turned more concerned, "Now what are we waiting for? Let's look for them!"

The boy grabbed one of Amanda's hand and pulled her to the front. To keep herself balanced, the girl had to run as same as he did.

"Slow down! You said it earlier!"

"These paths are abandoned, don't worry."

"That makes me even more worried you know?" she said.

"Don't worry. I know this place very deep like I know my best friend." At this point, Zane didn't think he could overshare things like this to anyone.

That got Amanda's surprise too. From his look, she had already known this is the kind of guy who won't easily open to anyone. There's something in the girl that relates to him, so he can feel her as another close friend.

"You mean Lola?"

"Yeah! You and Milo too, right? And we have had so much fun so far."

"Yep!" She agreed with the statement, "Now let me go."

"Huh?"

"I can run by myself!"

"Opps, I didn't know I was pulling you. Sorry! Sorry!" Apparently Zane was too nice. This cold boy knows how to apologize in such a cute way.

"That's okay," The girl shook her head, telling him to put that away, "We are friends right now, right?"

"For thirty minutes?" Zane was shocked but he was able to put himself together and accept the company, "Alright! Let's do this, friend."

"Go to the gym and run on the aerobic machine?"

"No… Why would I have to do it anyway?"

"To let you suffer how much I have to run."

"Oh. Is that so…?"

* * *

These paths and abandoned houses surely make a great maze for the lookalikes. They have never been here before, and it won't be easy to get out.

Some conversations might do the trick.

"So Milo. You're Milo Murphy. Like in Murphy's Law right?" asked Lola.

"Yeah!" he replied, "It states, 'Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong'"

The path in front of them was then blocked with collapsed buildings. The pile of mess caught fire out of nowhere.

"Like that," he said neatly

"Wow…"

"Let's just go another way, shall we?" Milo directed her to the right path (not accurate, it's a direction)

"That was awesome!" She stated, "The dull houses collapsed out of nowhere! And the law thing did the same with the safety rail from that staircase right?"

"Yep. Or it could just be too old to handle such a small lean," he said.

"It can be a hard shell sometimes, right?"

"I would be lying if I said no," said Milo, "but a Murphy always needs to have a great perserverance no matter how hard the situation is."

"Sounds like a force," Lola replied, "I have something too."

"You do?" That got Milo's surprise, "Hopefully you won't be a Murphy, considering your health condition to deal with it," he joked.

"No…" she giggled before continuing, "It's a force I have investigated since very young. There's a pattern that whenever I meet bad luck, good luck will come to me."

"That's a thing?" The boy raised his eyebrow unbeliveably.

"Yeah. Can't wait for you to see it happens."

* * *

Zane had been taking random paths recently, and Amanda really had no idea where they were going. One thing they knew, in front of them was the maze's large center area.

But they seemed to forget about their own quest as well.

"And that's how Lola gets her lucky coin, in the sewer," Both laughed after Zane telling themselves a very funny story about Lola's fortune.

"That girl always ends with a happy ending everyday, doesn't she?" Amanda replied, "Not like my friend Milo."

"Why? Is he in a bad luck?" asked Zane.

"Yeah! Like everyday! He's Milo Murphy, the grandson of the original Murphy's Law which states whatever can go wrong, will."

"That's a thing?" Zane looked at Amanda doubtedfully, and she gave him a simple nod. "Must have been really tired right?"

"Mhm." She said, "It invovles from running to being chased by coyotes."

"That's unfortunate, but it looks fun…" He stated, but after Amanda said it, he realized something big. He widened his eyes and got more serious.

"Oh… no! I have to look for Lola!" The boy ran ahead without paying attention to Amanda, who didn't have any idea what happened to him.

"Hey, Zane! Wait up!"

* * *

"I guess if there's bad luck happening, it will trigger your good luck as well…" Milo told her. The two reached a large destination: an empty abandoned land on the center of the maze.

"Guess we'll never make it out!" Lola started to give up. She sat down and looked depressed already. And it was the time for Milo to motivate her up.

"You can't give up right now! You're Lola Sunderguard!" he stated, "You don't need your force or my force in order to make yourself lucky."

"I don't?" She then faced him.

"Exactly! You just have to remember…" he stated.

"We'll make our own luck!"

"We will make our own luck…" she stood up and looked at him, regaining herself a smile.

"That's it! If you ever get trouble at most, always remember that," Milo said, "Don't just stand here and wait for your own luck."

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Lola screamed happily, "I make my luck!"

From a path leading to the area, Zane had already spotted the two.

"Lola!" – "Zane!"

Amanda then came after him from behind. She was exhausted while catching up with the speed, but at least she was there.

"Milo!" – "Amanda!"

When the lookalikes were about to reach the path, a loud rumbling sound called their attention. The buildings nearby got collapsed, making it become a large circle.

From a small branch nearby, the circle pile got flamed and became a Circle of Fire. Lola and Milo got trapped inside it

"Oh… no…" Zane started to get worried. The children's path hadn't been flamed yet, so there was still time. "Lola, get over here quickly!"

But just at that time, one more house got collapsed and its purpose was to block the path and filled the circle.

Seeing this, Milo got a quick push on Lola, "Lola, above your head!"

The fortune girl was pushed to the side of a truck nearby.

"Lola!" Zane and Amanda came upon the girl who was unconscious after the push. The fashion boy did everything in order to bring her around.

"Are you okay, Lola? Tell me! Please!"

She then opened her eyes and looked at Zane, shaking her head and confirming in a weak tone, "I'm… okay…"

Lola then turned to be worried for Milo from the weak state. She quickly stood up and looked at what seemed to be an even bigger circle of fire.

* * *

From the inside, after Milo pushed Lola away from danger, he tried to avoid the building, but unfortunately, a rock hit on the back of his neck and knocked him out for a few seconds.

The addition from the building seemed to make the fire grow bigger. Milo eventually got up, and realizing he was actually trapped in the circle. If he didn't get out early, the smoke would make him cough to death.

There was only one choice he had to do: jump out of it.

"Amanda!" Milo called her out.

She then paid attention, "Milo! I almost forgot."

"You got that glow-in-the-dark blanket I've given you since yesterday?" he screamed.

"Got it!..." She then realized his move, "Wait, Milo! Are you going to jump?"

"On three…" She couldn't stop him anymore.

"One!"

"Two!"

"THREE!"

Milo then made a big jump out of the fire wave. Amanda held her blanket out, covering him with it so he didn't catch burn on anywhere. That 'glanket' did something useful.

"Thanks for saving me, Amanda," he thanked her before getting fainted.

"Milo?!" She screamed his name again. Checking the back of his neck, she saw a big wound.

"No…" Amanda then quickly looked over his backpack and fortunately, she found a roll of cast. While Zane and Lola were being the witness and seeing how much care Amanda gave to her friend Milo.

After the wound was being treated and the pain was getting less painful, Milo woke up. Opening his eyes, he saw Amanda, Lola and a guy who seems to be Lola's friend.

"Milo!" Amanda then embraced him, being delightful that the Murphy boy had been okay. Her voice was cracked and she had been cried since Milo was in the circle of fire, "Please, don't ever scare me like that again!"

The boy then rounded his arms back to her, "It's okay now. I am here."

Seeing this couldn't make Zane and Lola getting any happier.

* * *

Then it was the full talk of the quartet, with Zane being the main one to talk.

"So Milo… no offense, but I was really worried for Lola back there." He confessed, "I didn't know that you could accidentally cause a lot of disaster. I said 'accidentally' though. And you already know how Lola is, right? I'm just sorry"

"I'm with you there," said Milo, "You're really worried for Lola, and you shouldn't feel sorry for that."

"You should be happy, Lola. There's a friend who deeply cares for you," Amanda stated.

"Oh… Thank you!" she blushed, "Not a new thing to me."

"So I get it, that's okay!" Milo then comforted Zane, "For Lola's safe, we will stay away from her as far as possible."

Amanda followed, "We get this a lot so don't feel bad for yourself." She stated, "As a matter of fact, that's how the Murphys get along with other people in town."

"Thanks, guys!" Zane simply said, then quickly guided Lola, "Lola, let's go then…"

But the girl couldn't accept it. Staying away for her savior just for her own safe? That's the most stupid idea she has ever heard.

"Now HOLD ON just a minute, Zane!" She put her hand off from him, dragging his attention.

He tilted his head, "Lola, what's the matter?"

Lola sighed before deciding, "You know what, I will be a best friend of Milo and Amanda no matter what."

"What?" questioned Zane in total shock.

"What?!" Both Milo and Amanda yelled in unison.

"Yes, you heard me! I just can't leave the guy who just saved me and the girl who cares for the guy who saved me a lot." Lola stated.

"Lola… are you sure?"

"Zane! Trust me!" she said, "I'm not a kid anymore, so don't try to overprotect me," and dragged them out of the serious mood with a delightful sentence, "I will be just fine. And you too!"

The fashion boy looked pretty down. He didn't know what to decide for himself, "I don't know for myself…"

"Listen to your heart, Zane." She instructed, "I know you want to get along with them a lot."

The girl continued, "By the way you felt Amanda, felt something common between both of you… I knew you guys were having a great time. I know you can't accept people right away, but they're different."

Lola then kept silent. She looked at the undecided Zane. Amanda and Milo didn't mind their time to look at him with care. They knew he didn't have to do this. He didn't need to listen to Lola, and things would get a lot easier.

"Alright, I agree!" His decision made Amanda and Milo look at him in ashtonishment. To Lola, it was the happiest thing she received in the day. She came in to hug Zane happily as ever.

"Oh Zane… Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Zane then calmed her down, "Woah woah. Calm down! I do this for both of us. Because they're just nice enough for us."

While Lola still couldn't release the hug, Amanda and Milo came in front of them with their gratitude.

"Thanks for accepting us, Zane," said Amanda.

"That was unexpected, wasn't it?" stated Milo. The tag question wasn't supposed to receive an answer, but it was.

"Yes… Yes, it was," Zane replied before he could close his eyes and enjoy the hug Lola gave.

* * *

The evening came down to Danville.

It was an eventful day for Zane. He had met a new girl named Amanda. Eventually they found out between them having something in common: order and the care for someone they love.

Before getting into his room, Lola came to give him the thing he had requested for: her doctor's note.

"Why do you give me the doctor's note? You can give it to me anytime later on. You always do that."

"No!" she shook her head, "There's Milo number on the back."

He turned the paper around and saw it, "Oh…"

"Well, I better get a shower. See you later!" She ran to somewhere else and Zane gave her a "See you later."

He then entered his room, dialed the number on his smartphone and gave him a call. In a few seconds, someone picked up.

"Hello? Is that Lola?" Milo asked.

"No, it's me, Zane." He replied and giggled.

"Wait. How did you get into this number?" the Murphy boy asked again. He could obviously hear Zane's giggle.

"I told Lola to give the number to me," said Zane, "Anyway… Milo, I'm sorry for my attitude earlier."

"What do you mean anyway? Things have been solved for eight hours ago."

"I know. I just can't get over with my attitude. Hope you forgive me!" Zane aplogized.

Milo didn't know Zane could be such a good guy. Guess hearing from Amanda alone isn't enough. He has to hear him talk, in person. Aside from the shell of Zane trying to avoid him.

"I told you, no more sorry." He said.

"You can talk to Lola in a few minutes. She's having a shower and probably feeling excited for it," Zane stated.

"Wait, you know she's having a shower?" asked Milo. That's where Zane realized what he had just said, "Oh no… I mean, housemates, maybe. You don't need to know."

* * *

Play in "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen please! :)

After refreshing herself, Lola ran into her room and quickly dialed Milo's number. It's great to have a new friend such as Milo.

"Hi Lola. Having done your shower?"

"Hello Milo. Wait, how did you know-" she then realized, "Oh… Zane told you, right?"

In the other room, which is Zane's, he already pushed the number Amanda gave to him this morning.

"Hey there, Amanda. What's your schedule for tonight?"

"Hi, Zane. It's peeling tangerines but I don't know which crayon should I use to color it."

"Orange." – "Wow, thanks."

**Lola:** Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy

**Amanda:** But here's my number, so call me maybe

**Milo:** And all of the mishaps are trying to chase me

**Zane:** But here's my number, so call me maybe

**Lola:** You were there, what I can tell

We were both pretty well

**Milo:** You saved me from that fell

And now you're in my way

**Zane:** The morning was pretty dull

Until you came with color schedule…?

"_Seriously, I'm bad at singing"_

**Amanda**: Our first day was pretty full

But now you're in my way

**All:** We all were waiting

Something nice happening

And we were almost dying

But now we're all here, baby.

**Lola:** Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy

**Amanda:** But here's my number, so call me maybe

**Milo:** And all of the mishaps are trying to chase me

**Zane:** But here's my number, so call me maybe

(Some music playing…

And playing…

Until it ends…)

* * *

"Hey, Mom!" Both Lola and Zane came in front of the slim woman, around her 30s. She seems to be sort of these two's mother, from the way they call her.

"You two… You never know how to rest..." That incident was sure a heck and a lot of fun.

She continued, "And Lola, you're really improving. I'm sure one day, you will be as healthy as your other friends."

"Thanks, Mom!" said Lola.

"And I'm having great news for both of you…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**1\. ****I love that song, ya know. Seeing how fit this song is in the story, I put it in and added some details like giving each other's phone numbers. The parody is supposed to be longer, but I have to make sure I add 'just enough'.**

**2\. Milo and Amanda... Let's just say they're one of the running gags and a crucial part of the plot.**

**3\. My favorite one-shot so far! It's my plan to write something funnier than this. :)**

**4\. You will know Lola and Zane's mom in depth in One-Shot 3. How are they supposed to love each other when they have the same mother? What is the good news she will give to Lola and Zane? Stay tune One-Shot 3:... Heritage. (it will be short though)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this! I'm excited and also kind of nervous when I post this on Fanfiction so... tell me what ya think, and maybe giving your hopes on which characters will be appeared next in my AU. See ya in the next story!**


End file.
